cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Syndicate
"Lost Syndicate" (ロストシンジケート Rosuto shinjikēto) is a nationless clan. In the lore, they are a clan of aliens from another dimension, seeking destruction and oblivion. They are unique as the player wishing to use this clan must start with a different deck. This clan can only be used as the result of acquiring the Lost gift, which switches the main deck for a "Lost Syndicate" deck. Playstyle Lost Syndicate is unique from other clans in that a player wishing to use Lost Syndicate must begin the game with a different deck, and use the Lost gift to change the main deck with a "Lost Syndicate" deck. Once Lost Syndicate is in play, Lost Syndicate harness their terrifyingly powerful cards to overwhelm the opponent. Lost Syndicate cards have higher grades than other decks and even feature their own Skill icon for one of their grades and are significantly more powerful than the average Vanguard card. In addition to being stronger than most units, they also have abilities based around lowering the power of the opponent's units and gaining power when the opponent's vanguard's power hits a certain number. The Lost Dragons "erase" the opponent's cards, leaving them blank and gain effects depending on the amount of the cards on the opponent's field without abilities. They also use Lost II to further support their overwhelming playstyle to call out their finisher. Shared Races * Alien Unique Races * Lost Dragon List of Lost Syndicate Cards Grade 5 * Lost Syndicate, Aybram (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Bisturb (Alien) (Heal) * Lost Syndicate, Blaef'a (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Cruart (Alien) (Draw) * Lost Syndicate, Drat'art (Alien) (Critical) * Lost Syndicate, Qyperd (Alien) (Front) * Lost Syndicate, Stysop (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Uclo (Alien) (Draw) * Lost Syndicate, Vradyks (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Xezirb (Alien) (Front) * Lost Syndicate, Xyphelk (Alien) (Critical) * Nemesis Dragon, Ax'ix (Lost Dragon) (Front) * Nemesis Dragon, Ghites (Lost Dragon) (Critical) * Nemesis Dragon, Kavel (Lost Dragon) (Draw) * Nemesis Dragon, Leilla (Lost Dragon) (Draw) * Nemesis Dragon, Ninkor (Lost Dragon) (Heal) Grade 6 * Lost Syndicate, Aepae (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Beiolt (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Kaed (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Nynnu (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Xettom (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Xroez (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Zuawth (Alien) * Nemesis Dragon, Dhuvu (Lost Dragon) * Nemesis Dragon, Ezons (Lost Dragon) Grade 7 * Lost Syndicate, Bydir (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Ecryts (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Reivvok (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Vaufogh (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Xrod (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Zeofl (Alien) * Nemesis Dragon, Bhulmurs (Lost Dragon) * Nemesis Dragon, Graixi (Lost Dragon) Grade 8 * Lost Syndicate, Cixxilz (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Phuacus (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Quolt (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Vrot (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Zodynn (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Zoxyrs (Alien) * Nemesis Dragon, Annair (Lost Dragon) * Nemesis Dragon, Drelphar (Lost Dragon) * Nemesis Dragon, Zahet (Lost Dragon) Grade 9 * Lost Syndicate, Achohm (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Eiluth (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Ethul (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Oenulh (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Vlel'i (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Zoflass (Alien) * Nemesis Dragon, Alget (Lost Dragon) * Nemesis Dragon, Namphaids (Lost Dragon) Grade 10 * Lost Syndicate, Bravery Crusher Ω (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Galaxy Destroyer Z (Alien) * Lost Syndicate, Star Eraser Helle (Alien) * Nemesis Dragon, Belphan (Lost Dragon) * Nemesis Dragon Dynast, Lost Eyes Dragon (Lost Dragon) Grade 20 * Nemesis Dragon Emperor, Lost Horizon Dragon (Lost Dragon) Trivia * This is the only clan that does not use the Accel Gift to have Front Triggers. Navigation Category:Lost Syndicate Category:Clan Category:Kaiko Rimen